Thing in the Dark
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: This story takes place after Terra's betrayal. Everyone is trying to go back to normal when a girl literally falls into their lives. Slade and Robin are two of the main characters but are not a couple. Read only if you're ready for a mindbender story!
1. Beginings

Chapter One

Beginnings

Robin looked out from his bedroom window. The city was beginning to awaken, as were all of the criminals it held. Yet, somewhere out there, hiding in some old abandoned building, was Slade. Robin was going to find him, even if it killed him. There was a knock on the door and Robin walked over to unlock it letting in one of his friends.

"Breakfast is ready if ya want to eat with us." Beast Boy stated slowly as Robin remained silent. "If not I mean we'll understand it's just that I figured you might want to be with us for awhile before you have to train and everything." Beast boy rambled as Robin walked out into the hallways towards the kitchen.

"Morning." Robin muttered as he walked into the kitchen where the entire group was sitting.

"Hey Robin! What do you want for breakfast?" Cyborg asked as he continued frying bacon on the stove.

"He wants a large cup of coffee," Raven started as Robin nodded his head in agreement. "With a side of Slade." She finished as Robin did the quickest 180-degree turn of his life.

"What!" Robin exclaimed as Cyborg twisted to avoid dropping the carton of eggs.

"You're obsessing again, and it's ruining my meditation." Raven stated calmly as she drank her tea.

"Friend Raven is correct, you have been acting most strange." Starfire nodded as she bit into her waffles.

"Yeah, because I want to find this guy and throw him in jail!" Robin yelled.

"I don't know dude, you haven't been able to focus on anything else every since he came to Jump." Beast Boy said with a shrug.

"You guys are impossible." Robin muttered as he sat down next to Starfire.

"That is good, yes?" Starfire asked slowly.

"Here's breakfast!" Cyborg yelled setting down a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of Robin.

"Thanks Cy." Robin murmured as he quickly began to consume the food.

Meanwhile, deep in the dank darkness lurking in the secluded corners of Jump City….

Yes, everyone's favorite villain had once again relocated to another hidden base.

Wintergreen, Slade's manservant, walked into the 'work room' of the newest lair with an air of slight hostility. His distaste for the sudden relocation was masked only by his detestation of Slade's newest obsession; a teenaged super-hero boy. He wasn't sure what bothered him more the hero or the boy part. Wintergreen walked down the steps in his black suit, his gray hair carefully parted on either side of his head as he balanced the tray he was holding with dangerous precision. Slade, however, was ignoring Wintergreens' very existence as he pulled out new designs for machines from a storage box.

"Are you ready for your breakfast, Sir?" Wintergreen asked patiently.

"No, thank you." Slade said as he threw the two pieces of paper he was looking at to the floor to search through another box.

"Sir, you must eat." Wintergreen stated as he set the tray down on an uncluttered table.

"Later Wintergreen, have you seen my plans for the, ah, never mind, found it!" Slade exclaimed as he pulled out a binder from the bottom of a cardboard box.

"Very well, Sir." Wintergreen sighed as he walked out of the room to move furniture.

Slade examined the binder and smirked, unmasked and absolutely arrogant in his own lair. He had in his hand a binder listing everything that had ever happened to Robin in the course of his life, full of wonderful details. Slade walked over to a chair, yanked the dustcover away and sat down to read and eat his breakfast.

Meanwhile…in an even darker, deeper, and possibly deadlier part of Jump City…

An explosion echoed in one of the many underground sewage tunnels, light bouncing off all of the walls scaring away the rats as something suddenly appeared from the air. A yelp was heard as a form landed in the water, the light having vanished the underworld was once again left in total darkness. The girl picked herself up out of the knee deep water looking around at her surroundings in confusion.

"Where am I?" She questioned aloud as she looked around.

A small stream of light shot through the darkness as a manhole above her was rocked by the speed of a passing car. She peered up at the light and started out of the water towards a nearby maintenance ladder. She climbed up to the manhole and quickly pushed it aside. She paused before climbing out letting her eyes adjust to the light. She stood and stared in shock and wonder at the new world she had suddenly found herself in. This was not her world but it would do until she found a way back. She quickly made her way to a dark alley, which was not hard to do in this part of Jump City. This young female was looked to be 17 and stood close to five foot five inches; she had very fine pale skin and waist shoulder length black hair. A sword was attached to her belt and a quiver and bow were slung around her shoulder. She was wearing a green tunic with light brown breeches that were smeared with blood. Her radiant emerald eyes searched her surroundings. She scented the air and finding no remain of her quarry she went through the many dark alleys of lower Jump City in search of items that she would require during her stay in what seemed to be the legendary 'Human Realm'.

3 Weeks Later…

"I can't believe we can't catch Slade!" Beast Boy complained as Robin looked at the morning paper disgustedly.

"Look at this; he killed three more guys last night!" Robin exclaimed in frustration.

"You could probably paint Jump City red with all the blood that has been spilt in the last three weeks." Raven stated morbidly.

"What would cause Slade to suddenly kill all of these people?" Starfire questioned as she picked up the paper.

"I don't know but we need to do something about it before there's no one left to protect." Cyborg the officially unofficial chef stated as he flipped the pancakes.

"Genius, but how do we find Slade? We've been chasing the guy for what a couple months and the only reason we CAN find him is if he wants to be found!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We've been chasing him for eight and a half months and we're no closer than we were on the very first day." Robin stated with a depressed sigh.

"Robin, we will find him. We must because we are good and he is bad and he will soon be defeated." Starfire stated as she tried to cheer Robin up.

"Somehow I doubt it, Star." Robin stated with a sigh.

"You never know, Rob, maybe things will turn around." Beast Boy said hopefully.

Just then, the alarm sound and the Titans rushed to get their necessary items, praying it was Slade.

"Gosh darn it ya'll my pancakes are gonna burn now!" Cyborg exclaimed as he turned off the burner and threw his apron on the countertop.

Slade stood on the rooftop of one of the many million-dollar companies in the city. He had an executive by the shirt collars and was threatening him mercilessly.

"Tell me where the safe is now and I won't snap you spine in four places, I'll only break it in two!" Slade yelled as the Teen Titans suddenly appeared on the rooftop.

"Don't even think of killing him, Slade!" Robin exclaimed as the group moved closer.

"Robin, I may be an assassin but this is merely an idle threat, I haven't killed anyone in Jump City…yet." Slade stated looking at the other Titans contemplatively.

"Don't lie! We know you've been going around murdering people!" Starfire yelled her eyes glowing green.

"Yeah, don't you read the paper to see all the wrong you've done?" Beast Boy asked his eyes narrowing in hate.

"Really, you children are becoming delusional. That wasn't my work, it was much to sloppy." Slade stated shaking the executive threateningly.

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Raven asked unbelievingly.

An arrow shot past the Teen Titans and embedded itself into Slade's hostages' chest. Everyone gasped and looked around for the source.

"Maybe it was from another building?" Robin questioned as they looked around.

"Well I didn't do it." Slade stated dropping the man in disgust.

"That doesn't mean you're free to go." Cyborg stated as Slade gave him a condescending look.

"And what exactly are you going to do to me?" Slade asked arrogantly.

Any answer the team was about to give was stopped short as a black haired female climbed over one side of the building and landed between Slade and the Teen Titans. Her hair was in a tight braid and she was no longer in her foreign tunic. Instead, she had modernized herself and was wearing snug blue jeans, black boots and a black long-sleeve shirt. Her emerald eyes surveyed the situation with a strange calm. She walked over to the executive and savagely pulled her arrow from his chest as more blood began to flow from the wound. Slade eyed the girl curiously, she was mere feet from him and yet she seemed unaware of the potential danger. Robin also stared on in wonder as the beautiful assassin started to walk back to the side of the building.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going!" Starfire yelled.

Normally everyone would have been surprised that Star had yelled but today everyone seemed to be distracted by this new female. Starfire charged the girl her eyes blazing green as she neared the assassin. The girl kept walking until Starfire swung a punch at the back of her head. The assassin swung around snapping a roundhouse kick off that sent Starfire flying into the opposite wall. Everyone turned to look at her in shock and, in Slade's case, approval.

"Who are you?" Robin asked stunned by the girls' dramatic entry and amazing martial arts skill.

"My name is Bryn Demitrius Larkin, what is yours?" She spoke the words slowly as if she was still grasping English, her accent was slight though almost Russian in tone but not.

"My name is Robin and you just killed a man." Robin stated, trying to get her to understand.

"Yes, this I know." Bryn stated with a nod of her head.

"That's wrong, it is illegal." Robin stated again as everyone watched Bryn.

"Ill-gal? What is this word?" Bryn asked mispronouncing the word.

"Against the law." Robin explained.

"Oh, interesting." Bryn replied with a shrug and a slight nod.

"Uh, dude, where's she from?" Beast Boy wondered aloud at her lack of knowledge.

"I don't recognize her accent at all." Cyborg agreed.

Bryn looked at the strange group of people and cocked her head as she saw Slade watching her with a look of interest.

"What is your name?" Bryn asked Slade as she watched Starfire move from the corner of her eye.

"My name is Slade, I am also in trouble for doing illegal things." Slade said as he smiled beneath his mask.

"Oh, interesting." Bryn replied as she nodded in understanding.

"My name is Beast Boy!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he leapt over to Bryn.

"Why are you green?" She asked in curiosity.

"Uh, I just am. I can turn into animals!" He said with a smile as Bryn eyed him warily.

"I'm Cyborg and this is Raven." Cyborg introduced indicating Raven.

"Your eyes, they're kind of slanted up, why?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"It is how my kind look." Bryn stated as the two boys looked at her in amazement.

It was true Bryn's eyes were at a very slight angle, not like the eyes of an oriental angle but almost at a feline-like angle. Her ears also had a slight almost elf-like quality to them as they pointed towards the tip. Her cheekbones were slight and her jaw was very well sculpted. Her nose was straight like a knife blade and her lips were full.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Beast Boy stated with a smile.

"Thank you, correct?" Bryn asked hoping she had the expression correct.

"Yeah, that's what you say when you are thankful for something or you like what someone says." Cyborg stated with a smile.

"Since when did you become the smart one?" Beast Boy asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Shut up!" Cyborg said with a blush.

Bryn smiled revealing impossibly white teeth with impossibly sharp and animalistic looking incisors.

"Dude! Check our her teeth!" Beast Boy squealed.

"What is wrong with my teeth?" Bryn asked slightly confused.

"Your incisors are incredible! Are you vampiric?" Cyborg asked.

"No, definitely not, vampiric teeth I believe are more set forward and larger. Mine are still in the correct and normal setting except they're sharper and perhaps a tad larger." Bryn stated with a small smile.

"Wow." Was all Beast Boy could say.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Robin asked Slade who was leaning against the wall.

"Why would I want to?" Slade asked stretching.

"I don't know. I just figured you'd take advantage of the situation." Robin stated eyeing Slade.

"I'm not the one who killed all those people." Slade stated watching Robin.

"What?" Robin breathed.

"Isn't it obvious? She's an assassin. She's in this strange new country so she does the first thing that comes to her mind in order to get money; kill people. Yes Robin, in this situation I'm going to get let off Scott-free." Slade stated.

"She killed them?" Robin questioned.

"She killed that man, and I didn't kill the others, so why wouldn't she?" Slade asked looking at the dead and yet still corrupt executive.

"What am I supposed to do, she didn't even understand it was wrong!" Robin moaned.

"Life is difficult, get used to it." Slade stated.

Before Robin could reply, Starfire propelled herself forward and directly at Bryn. Bryn, who had already seen this one coming, easily jumped into the air and down kicked Starfire as she flew beneath her. Starfire's face slid into the ground and she let out an audible growl as she shook herself. Bryn landed several feet away next to Robin who looked like he had just witnessed a horrific train wreck.

"Does she always act like that?" Bryn asked calmly having not even broken a sweat.

"No, actually." Robin stated as he looked in shock at Starfire who was now stalking towards Bryn with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"What exactly is she?" Bryn asked ignorant of the fact that said female was no more than three feet away.

"An alien." Robin stated his voice cracking as Starfire brought her fist up to smash into Bryn's right shoulder.

Bryn flew forward a few feet groaning at the impact as she turned back to face Starfire.

"Listen you stupid alien, I don't know what your problem is but stop before you get yourself into trouble." Bryn stated as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Stupid? I am stupid!" Starfire exclaimed her furry flowing into her glowing green hands.

"You said it not me." Bryn stated as she sat on the wall next to Slade.

"Starfire calm down." Robin soothed trying to get the teen to listen to him.

"So you're the bad guy then?" Bryn asked Slade as if they were talking about the weather.

"Yes I am. Actually Robin use to be my apprentice but then he decided that his friends were more important than learning." Slade stated as Robin caught on to the conversation.

"What! No, I didn't! That wasn't it at all!" Robin exclaimed.

"Do you not wish to learn?" Bryn asked curiously.

"Well yeah but I want to keep my friend to." Robin stated.

"Oh, interesting." Bryn stated with a shrug.

"She called me stupid!" Starfire screeched pointing accusingly at Bryn.

"Does she always sound like that?" Bryn asked annoyed as she covered her slightly sensitive ears.

"Can't you two just get along!" Robin exclaimed frustrated.

"I refuse to get along with her!" Starfire yelled.

"Obviously not." Bryn muttered as Robin tried to talk to Starfire.

"So why did you kill those people?" Slade asked slowly.

"Because it's what I'm good at." Bryn stated calmly.

"Really?" Slade asked genuinely curious.

"Yes. An assassin killed my family so I thought the only way to get back at him would be to become better than him. When I did I went out and found him, I was actually about to kill him when I was transported here." Bryn stated casually as she looked over the side of the building not liking the straight drop.

"That's very interesting, have you ever thought of apprenticeship?" Slade asked glancing at Robin.

"Not really, it's a long way down isn't it?" Bryn asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yes it is, don't try and jump." Slade stated as the rest of the Titans walked over to the four.

"Yeah, I can't fly." Bryn laughed.

"Oh that's to bad." Starfire said beginning to pout.

"Why?" Raven asked slowly watching Starfire walk over to Bryn.

"Because I can!" Starfire yelled as she flew at Bryn, knocking her over the edge of the building.

"BRYN!!!" Everyone yelled as the girl plummeted like a rock.

"Help!" She yelled back.

Beast Boy quickly transformed into a bird but wasn't big enough to carry her. Cyborg tried to contact the local fire department but merely got a busy signal. Raven called upon her powers but Bryn slipped through her nets like they were air. Robin tried to swing and catch her but he missed went through a window and finally watched his newest ally fall to her doom. Starfire floated in the air the only person who could possibly save her and laughed in triumph. Slade stared in curiosity at what the girl would do.

Bryn did nothing, could do nothing and hit the pavement below with a sickening crack.


	2. Green Eyed Jealousy

Chapter Two

Green Eyed Jealousy

"What is your problem!" Robin yelled as the group walked into the Tower's living room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Starfire stated sitting down on the couch as the group stared at her with shock.

"You threw a girl we just met off of a building!" Beast Boy yelped his eyes as wide as plates.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Starfire stated arrogantly as she flipped on the T.V.

"As far as we know that girl is dead, or worse, and you made it all possible. You killed her!" Raven exclaimed darkly her eyes narrowing in mistrust.

"She was threatening Robin." Starfire stated with a shrug.

"What?" Robin asked hoping he hadn't heard her correctly.

"She threatened you and I couldn't let that happen." Starfire stated.

"Star, she never threatened Robin." Cyborg stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course she did!" Starfire yelled hopelessly.

"No she didn't!" Robin defended.

"Then why did she smile at you and then you returned the smile?" Starfire questioned glaring at the teen.

"Because what she said was funny! Gosh Star are you really that stupid! What's your problem? Are you jealous? Jealous of some girl that I just met, so stupidly jealous that you killed her? Star, there's nothing between us. I could never be with someone as stuck-up and self-righteous as you." Robin vented as he finished.

"Robin, I…" Starfire never got to finish her sentence as Robin walked out of the room leaving her alone with the rest of the Titans.

"So selfish." Beast Boy stated with a shake of his head as he walked past Star to the hall.

"So stupid." Cyborg said disgustedly as he followed Beast Boy.

"So surprisingly superficially sincere for once in your simplistic life." Raven spoke as she glided past Starfire without even looking at her.

"But friends, please, I didn't mean to…" Starfire called out to her comrades who refused to hear her desperate pleas. Star sat down on the couch her head in her hands and began to weep bitterly for the innocent life she had taken and the wonderful one she, herself, had lost.

Robin slammed the door shut behind him and kicked his chair across the room in a fit of heated rage. How could Starfire have thought something like that? Why would she kill a girl just to keep him? None of it made sense, he thought he knew her! Robin sat down on the bed and looked sourly at the floor, and then he wondered about Bryn… Would she still be alive after a fall like that? Would he even be able to recognize her? Robin shuddered remembering the fall he had almost suffered during a battle, but Slade had grabbed him, saving him from that fate. Yet no one could have helped Bryn, not even Slade. Robin's head popped up at the thought, could Slade have helped Bryn? It seemed impossible; Slade barely even knew her and look what had happened when he had taken Terra as an apprentice. Well, Terra hadn't been all that bright to begin with, but would he be able to save Bryn? Robin closed his eyes and hoped so; even if he used her against them, at least she would be alive. Alive was enough for Robin and, maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to work with for Slade.


	3. Getting to Know You

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Getting to Know You

It was like seeing through water while floating in a bubble. Everything seemed distorted and surreal. Bryn had felt the impact of the fall, she had felt bones splinter and break like old wood being hacked to bits. She had felt unimaginable pain, worse than anything else, and then she had felt like she was floating. It was like having wings she was moving so fast and she could no longer feel all of the pain. It was wonderful. She kept hearing someone whispering in her ear like a wraith or a spirit; "Stay with us, don't leave the world of the living. Stay here with us Bryn, keep on living." So she did.

Bryn woke up to the smell of fresh linen and coffee. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was rather large and spacious. Painted in light blues with white linen bed sheets and pristine white dressers. There was a small coffee table with two chairs and a small love seat pushed to one corner of the room. The bed was a canopy made of silver metal with white silk draped over it. The sheets were blue and white and smelled fresh and clean, finally something nice. Bryn sighed.

"About time you woke up, I was beginning to get worried." Slade's voice echoed in the room but Bryn didn't mind.

"Can I move?" Bryn asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Slade stated and Bryn felt like she could have died from relief, well not literally because that would defeat the point of her living.

Bryn sat up and looked around. Slade was sitting at one of the chairs next to the coffee table with what seemed to be breakfast. Bryn flipped the covers to the side and hesitantly put her feet on the floor. She looked over at Slade who nodded in encouragement and she stood, and walked over to the chair across from Slade.

"What did you do?" Bryn asked curiously as she sat down and flexed her arms.

"I'm very skilled in the medical field so I whisked you away to my lair and immediately began to work on you. Surprisingly your spine wasn't injured, that's a miracle in itself. You must have landed on your right side because that arm was fractured and your ankle was dislocated. I popped your foot back into socket so it's fine and you've been sleeping long enough that your arm is now fully recovered. However, I must say that I am surprised at your recovery rate." Slade stated as Bryn sipped her cup of coffee.

"How long was I out?" Bryn asked taking another sip.

"A week." Slade stated.

Bryn chocked on her coffee and coughed as her eyes widened in realization. "Seven days?" Bryn's voice was hoarse as she tried to speak.

"Yes, you lost a lot of blood, which had to be replaced. Then there was your arm, stitching up your cuts, x-rays, and traditional testing to make sure I didn't miss anything." Slade stated.

"So did you knock me out or was that just me?" Bryn asked as she picked up an orange.

"It was mostly your body keeping your mind protected but I gave you sedatives for when you did wake." Slade stated watching the young girl inspect the fruit.

"So it was you then that carried me." Bryn asked staring at the orange.

"Yes." Slade said slowly surprised that the girl could even recall being carried after such a fall.

"Then thank you." Bryn thanked as she looked around the room.

"Your welcome." Slade replied as he sat back in the chair.

"Is this your daughter's room?" Bryn asked.

Slade winced but replied. "It was supposed to be Robin's but I had Wintergreen do some re-decorating for your stay." Slade stated wondering what Bryn was planning on doing with the orange.

"Your butler?" Bryn asked.

"Yes." Slade nodded surprised at how quickly she caught on.

"Is he the one that dressed me?" Bryn asked pointedly.

"Yes." Slade nodded.

"Incredible." Bryn said with a smile.

"He is definitely that." Slade nodded as he stared at the orange in Bryn's hand.

"He has good taste in clothes." Bryn said as she admired the lilac silk oriental-style two-piece pajamas.

"Actually I picked them out while you were recovering. Bryn, what are you going to do with that orange?" Slade asked trying to skip over the embarrassing and unnecessary details.

"Orange, isn't that a color?" Bryn asked as she looked at the piece of fruit.

"Well, yes, but it's also a fruit." Slade stated as he took another one from the tray and began to peel it. Bryn mimicked his actions and had soon consumed both oranges.

"Fruit." Bryn said as she licked a finger.

"Yes, it's healthy." Slade stated ignoring Bryn's actions.

"And it tastes very delicious." Bryn said with a nod.

"Yes, that it does." Slade said still looking at the far wall.

"Is there something bothering you?" Bryn asked looking directly at Slade.

"No, nothing bothers me Bryn. Now go crawl in bed and I'll check on you later." Slade stated walking past the girl.

"But I feel fine." Bryn said as Slade walked over to the door.

"I would hope so but you need your rest in order to recover. There's a bathroom through that door, and the other set over there leads to a walk-in closet. Everything in this room is yours to do with as you wish." Slade stated trying not to sound like Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"Thank you. I don't know how long I'll be needing it but thank you." Bryn stated as Slade walked through the door.

"As long as you are here on Earth you will always have a home with me." Slade spoke quietly as he shut the door.

Bryn walked over to the bed and crawled in loving the warmth the blankets provided. If Slade was a bad person on Earth than maybe Earth wasn't so bad after all. Bryn sighed; no matter how much she liked it here, she wanted to go back to her own home to avenge her family. However, perhaps while she was here, she should learn from Slade. Maybe even become his apprentice, the man seemed so lonely and hiding behind a mask meant that he was hiding behind his problems. Problems were the one thing Bryn had enough of but she did know how to deal with them so maybe, just maybe, they could help each other. However, if they couldn't, well, Bryn wasn't planning on staying long anyways.


	4. Blue?

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Blue?

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!! If you read you review, that simple!!

Bryn awoke the next day and quickly went over to her new walk in closet. Inside were new clothes of every color and fabric type. She selected a pair of navy sweat pants and a simple navy UnderArmor long sleeve shirt, then she added a navy tank top. She went back out selecting the necessary items for the day; socks, sports bra, underwear, etc… Then she walked over and into her own personal bathroom. The bathroom was still Robin-ized but Bryn didn't mind too much. The walls were painted a muted gray highlighted by the white porcelain counter, sink, and toilet. There were three small black cabinets and a black clothes hamper. After walking inside Bryn saw that the entire left hand side of the room was dominated by the shower. It had a frosted glass wall with a sliding door rimmed in silver. Bryn took two steps up to the raised side of the room that the shower took up. She slid the door to the right and looked inside. There was slate blue tiles on the upper parts of the wall and natural gray slate rock on the floor of the shower. From the floor up to 2/3rds of the wall was a pale blue larger tile that helped to lighten the large domineering space. There was a ceiling light over the shower that was much dimmer than the light over the other side of the room to help create a calming environment. There were a total of about six showerheads on the three walls in the shower each spaced differently for different purposes yet none were tall enough to shoot over the shower wall. Bryn nodded in acceptance, so far, so good. She walked over to the bathroom door and locked it; there was no need to have a sudden surprise. She then stripped and walked into the shower to program each head for the correct temperature and stream rhythm.

Slade strode down the one of the many corridors of his newly acquired lair hoping he wouldn't have to track down his latest apprentice on the first day of training. He was so lost in thought that as he turned the corner he nearly rammed right into Wintergreen who was carrying a tray of what seemed to be paint.

"Wintergreen, what are you doing?" Slade asked slightly annoyed at being caught off guard.

"I suspected the Miss Bryn would like a different shade of color for her room." Wintergreen stated.

"Why, what's wrong with the blue?" Slade asked slowly.

"I'm merely suggesting that she might like another color given the choice." Wintergreen stated sternly.

"I like the blue." Slade said.

"She may be of a different opinion." Wintergreen stated.

"I like the blue, therefore, the blue will stay." Slade stated cocking his head to the side.

"If that is what you think is best for her." Wintergreen said promptly.

"I like blue, I'm not walking into a pink room and thinking; 'Oh this is wonderful, I'm so glad I let my apprentice choose a wonderfully grotesque color of pink because now she'll be happy!' The blue stays." Slade stated as all thoughts of a happy day vanished.

"Very well, Sir." Wintergreen spoke stiffly as he turned on his heels and left.

Slade could have sworn he heard the old man say something like; "We'll just see how long she stays in a place that has a strange blue room!" However, he could have just been hearing things, maybe.

Walking down a different hallway, Slade stopped at a door like any other and paused. This was the room his new apprentice would be staying in. Far away from his so he could work quietly and in peace. He looked at the metal door with disdain, she would probably want something different, and he sighed. Slade knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be opened. There was no reply. Slade's eyes narrowed as he began to wonder where Bryn would be if she wasn't in her…

The door was suddenly flung open smacking Slade directly in the face and dinging his mask. "Oh my goodness I'm terribly sorry!" Bryn cried as Slade held a hand against his mask to steady himself.

"I was just coming to check on you." Slade stated as if he had to give reasoning for his whereabouts.

"Of course you were, come in." Bryn said as she led the way inside.

Slade walked into the room and sat down in the same chair he had been in the day before. _'The new door will swing IN!' _Slade thought to himself as Bryn sat down in the chair opposite and began to sip her coffee.

"Did Wintergreen already bring you breakfast?" Slade asked curiously.

"Yes he did, I'm afraid I didn't eat much. My stomach is still recovering from the drop." Bryn stated with a sigh.

"Would you be up for some training?" Slade asked already having figured as much as he looked at her attire.

"Absolutely, I must admit I am rather curious about what you will be teaching me." Bryn stated as the two walked down the hall.

"You will learn everything that I know." Slade stated mysteriously.

"Sounds interesting." Bryn nodded as they stopped at two large double doors.

"It should be." Slade replied as he pushed the doors open to reveal a state of the art training facility and gym.

Bryn followed Slade into the well-lit room and glanced around her. Everything was here that one could possibly want. There were tumbling and sparring mats as well as balancing beams, saw horses, a boxing ring, droides laying against one wall. There was even a giant rock wall and an obstacle course! Slade led Bryn over to the weights and pointed to the dumbbells as Bryn looked at them cautiously.

"Pick the weight up that has the three and zero marked on it." Slade stated.

Bryn thankfully at least knew numbers, after being cheated out of her pay two nights in a row one of the nicer dealers had told Bryn about the numbering system. Thanks to that one man, Bryn had not been cheated since. Bryn reached over to the thirty-pound weight and lifted it easily in her left hand. Slade nodded in approval and motioned for Bryn to put it back. Next Slade took Bryn over to the balance beams and handed her a pole with two sand bags on either end.

"I want you to hold this pole in both hands. Stand on this beam here, it's called a balance beam. Stand on the balance beam, but only on one foot, the other cannot be touching the beam." Slade stated as Bryn got up onto the beam.

"This is an exercise?" Bryn asked as she gripped the pole in both hands as she was instructed.

"Yes, I'll be back later on to check on you." Slade stated as he opened the door.

"So I am to remain in this position until you return?" Bryn asked.

"Yes." Slade stated as he disappeared through the door.

Bryn felt both bags of sand and glared at the door in annoyance. "Do you think I'm stupid? These bags are not of the same weight!" Bryn argued at the closed door. She narrowed her eyes then heaved a sigh and assumed the position Slade had requested to remain thusly until his return.

A two hours later Slade walked back through those doors to see Bryn on the balancing beam. She had sweat spots on her back and small droplets running down her face but she was in the correct position. Bryn looked straight ahead breathing in and out as regularly as humanly possible while she balanced.

"Very good." Slade stated noting that Bryn didn't move to relax as he continued speaking. "You didn't move that's very impressive." Slade stated waiting for a response that would not come. "At ease." He finally said as Bryn threw the bar down to the side and sat on the beam.

"Why were the sandbags unequal?" Bryn asked breathing unsteadily.

"To test you, see if you could handle inequality. You can, so from now on you will refer to me as Master." Slade stated pacing in front of Bryn. Slade stopped and looked down at Bryn. Bryn looked up giving him a confused look. "Do you understand?" Slade asked maintaining eye contact with her.

"Yes." Bryn nodded.

"Yes what?" Slade asked patiently.

"Yes…Master?" Bryn stated slowly comprehending what the man wanted.

Slade sighed at least she didn't need to have it beat in to her like Robin had. The boy was a living nightmare! Slade continued pacing again and Bryn raised an eyebrow wondering if there was anything else on the masked man's mind. Just as she was about to ask, Slade spoke again.

"You have passed your first test, we will now have lunch." With that, he walked off towards the doors.

Bryn watched him walk, measured steps hands locked behind him; ex-military she could have sworn by it. She slowly got up and walked behind him. They went down a few hallways that Bryn didn't even try and memorize until they came to what looked like a dining hall. Bryn's muscles screamed at her to relax but she knew better than to sit without being told to. Slade sat and noticed Bryn's rigid stance and cocked his head in what looked like amusement.

"You may sit, Apprentice." Slade stated as Bryn went to the opposite end of the table and sat down.

Wintergreen came out a few moments later with lunch and served both Slade and Bryn. He gave Bryn what seemed to be an appraising look that Bryn politely ignored then disappeared back into the kitchen. Bryn watched Slade every move he made she noted bending it into her memory banks. How a person moved was a skeletal structure for how they would fight. Everything Slade did was precise and measured therefore he would be just as calculating when they fought. Slade finally noticed Bryn watching him and stopped.

"Something wrong?" Slade asked coolly.

"Aren't you going to remove your mask?" Bryn asked curiously.

"I can still eat with it on. The grates are removable." Slade stated as he popped off the slates at the bottom of his mask providing him with enough room to fit even his glass through. He however decided to use a straw.

"Interesting." Was Bryn's only reply but her mind was bursting with questions.

Slade continued eating until Bryn interrupted the quiet ambience of the meal.

"Was Robin a bad apprentice?" Bryn asked innocently.

Slade put his fork down his appetite suddenly turning bitter at thoughts of the failed past. "What would make you say that?" Slade hissed.

Bryn's eyes widened as she realized what a touch subject she had just chosen. "I was merely wondering because he seems so rebellious, I just thought you would have picked someone more, suited." Bryn replied as she watched Slade lean back in his chair.

"I thought Robin was ideal. I thought he would be able to use what I was capable of teaching him. Instead, he refused me and became an incredibly belligerent child. Makes me wonder how he's even able to keep his team together, he's so unorganized! He could have learned so much and he decided his friends were more important!" Slade vented looking up to see a very shocked expression on Bryn's face. All to late Slade realized that he had said too much.

"So the rumors are true; you are obsessed with him." Bryn stated with a shrug.

Slade's one obvious eye became the size of his diner plate. "No, that's not it at all!" Slade exclaimed.

"That's what they all say." Bryn murmured.

"I said I wasn't so I'm not, Apprentice! Watch your tongue before I'm tempted to chop it off." Slade stated as he went back to eating.

Bryn said nothing and merely poked at her food. Annoyed at the sudden silence Slade suddenly stood up from the table causing Bryn to look up at him. Slade looked down at her from across the table before storming out of the room. The door visibly shook as Slade exited the room with a signature slam. Bryn slumped in her chair and threw a leg over one of the arms.

"Somebody has anger issues." Bryn muttered as she sipped her water.

"To say the least." Wintergreen stated as he appeared out of the shadows.

Bryn would have jumped but decided against it at the last minute. "You're Wintergreen, huh? Is he always like that?" Bryn asked as Wintergreen began clearing the table.

"Most of the time but today, I think that was all you." Wintergreen stated with a small smile.

"So how long have you been working for Slade?" Bryn asked as she stood to help the man.

"Well, most of my life actually. But that is combined with how long I've worked with, for, and around Slade." Wintergreen stated as he picked up Slade's dishes.

"Really, that's amazing. So tell me, he used to be a soldier, what war was he in?" Bryn asked as she piled all of her plates together.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. You're still to young." Wintergreen stated.

"I know this is not my home but I have read the history of your world and I am greatly interested." Bryn stated as she followed Wintergreen into another hallway.

"Well, let's see, he was in both World Wars and the Vietnam War." Wintergreen stated as he opened a side door and walked through.

"That's amazing, but wouldn't that make him very old?" Bryn asked as she followed Wintergreen into what seemed to be the kitchen.

"I'm sure it would but Slade would never talk about his age, no he's much to much of a gentleman for that." Wintergreen sighed as he put the plates in an enormous sink.

"Really, I wouldn't have thought so." Bryn stated as she mimicked Wintergreen's actions then followed him around the room helping with things.

"He's a very interesting person, it takes a while to warm up to him, but once you do, you get attached." Wintergreen stated as he began restocking groceries with Bryn's help.

"Why didn't Robin last?" Bryn asked as she handed Wintergreen a box of rice, which he put on the top shelf.

Wintergreen didn't answer for a moment as he stepped down from the step stool. He looked directly into Bryn's eyes and said; "Robin didn't last because he didn't have what it takes to be an apprentice. To be an apprentice you have to be humble, loyal, and able to learn. Robin never wanted to learn. He's not interested in growing in his knowledge and in his life, because of that he wasn't able to learn from Slade. He didn't choose Slade, Slade chose him, and Robin couldn't stand that fact and it poisoned him. You chose Slade the same moment Slade chose there. Call me crazy because I wasn't there and I didn't see it happen but I know Slade and now I'm beginning to know you. If you two can work together, set your differences aside and learn from each other, you'll be able to do anything. It's not just a possibility it's true. You can do anything, create anything, destroy anything and become anything that either of you choose. Be wise in your choice." Wintergreen stated with a tired sigh.

"My name is Bryn Demitrius Larkin I'm not from this world but I will become a part of it. If Slade accepts me as an Apprentice, I swear to you I will not fail." Bryn stated solemnly.

"Welcome to Earth." Wintergreen greeted shaking her hand. "We hope you enjoy your stay." He said with a small laugh.

Bryn smiled back and shook his hand with resolve and laughed for the first time since her parents' death. Earth, well, that explained a lot. Bryn smiled again she was definitely going to like it here.


	5. Thoughts on the Past

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Thoughts on the Past

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!! If you read you review, that simple!!

Shout Outs: Dark Prince; the reason I'm 'making Slade to nice', is because he really has no reason to be cruel and heartless towards Bryn. They're relatively equals; they're both killers, have interesting backgrounds, and are on another level. Slade would find it pointless to be evil towards someone who's listening to him and is too much like him in the affect he doesn't have to 'lead her off the path' figuratively speaking. However, I will be trying to incorporate more badness into his character. My brother agrees with you so, it'll happen eventually. Thanks for reviewing also! DarkFoxPriestess

Robin wasn't disturbed when lunch was ready. No one went to his room and knocked. No one wondered if he would join the team or not for training afterwards. No one looked for him therefore no one knew that if they had looked in his room they would not have found him. Robin had left shortly after his serious reprimanding of Starfire in front of the group. He had left to go out for a walk. He wasn't disgusted with himself; far from it he was disgusted at Starfire. She was someone he thought he knew, and he obviously had no idea whatsoever who or what she was. She was an alien; she said she was good but look at Blackfire! Everything in Robin's world was changing, why did he feel like he was the only one who wasn't? For example, there was this new acquaintances; Bryn. Now there was someone Robin wanted to talk to! She was intelligent and funny, why couldn't humans be like that? Then there was the question of if she was even still alive.

'_Thanks Starfire.'_ Robin thought bitterly. If she were dead, Starfire would have to be tried by the Justice League and then who knew what would happen! If she had just been polite and left that girl alone then there wouldn't be a problem, but there was. Robin sighed and looked around him. He had walked all the way to the park! There were people everywhere. Children were running and laughing while their parents looked on. Parents, people that Robin no longer had, parents that Bryn no longer had either. Life was so cruel, blunt and uncaring. Some felt the cold wind of its unfeeling might while others only felt the warm rays of its fortune and luck.

Robin sat down on one of the benches hoping to remain inconspicuous. He kept this city safe, he sacrificed everything for them, and still he was fighting a losing battle. Slade was nowhere to be found, he could possibly have a new apprentice, and he was having team troubles! How could it possibly get worse?

Bryn was sitting on the kitchen counter licking a spoon and looking very un-apprentice like when Slade walked in. Wintergreen didn't even look up and added three more eggs to the mixture he was stirring. Slade walked up to Bryn their faces (well her face his mask) a few inches away. Bryn was frozen to the spot the spoon stuck in her mouth like a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

"I was looking for you." Slade stated.

Bryn mentally debated whither or not Slade wanted an answer and decided he didn't.

"She's been in here helping me this afternoon." Wintergreen stated saving Bryn once again.

"Oh really, and what has she been helping you with?" Slade asked turning his head to look at his manservant, his attention diverted to Wintergreen allowing Bryn to get the spoon out of her mouth.

"We've been baking." Bryn stated thankful that she hadn't choked on the spoon.

Slade gave her a look that Bryn presumed was incredulity but she couldn't be sure because of the mask.

"Why don't you just take your mask off? It's not like I care what you look like, I'm not Robin." Bryn stated coolly.

Wintergreen froze and Slade's spine seemed to become even stiffer than it had been and Bryn just sat on the counter looking slightly peeved. Then Slade unclipped his mask and actually gave Bryn a look of incredulousness.

Bryn's brows furrowed as she tried to keep her surprise and interest at bay by trying to keep her mouth from sliding open. It seemed that even the impossible was possible. Slade was hot. He had thick silver/white hair that was slightly tousled and tied back in a ponytail. The ponytail only came to brush the top of his shoulders. He had a small perfectly cropped goatee that was also that strange silver/white. His left eye was a bright blue while the right eye was mysteriously covered with an eye patch.

Slade smirked as he watched his newest apprentice's reaction. "You tell me to show you my face but when I do you have nothing to say." Slade stated arrogantly.

Bryn glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe I just wanted to see if you were human enough to die like all the others." Bryn stated unblinkingly.

"You think you can kill me?" Slade asked unbelievingly.

"Anything can be killed, sometimes it just takes a little more work than normal." Bryn stated serenely.

"I like your attitude Apprentice now leave Wintergreen alone and come with me." Slade commanded.

Bryn glanced at Wintergreen, whom was smirking at her, and hopped down from the counter to follow Slade. Slade was out in the hallway waiting for her. His mask had vanished and he was leaning against the wall in his regular black body suit and armor. Bryn quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as she watched him breathing.

"Sir?" Bryn spoke remaining a good four feet away. Slade didn't move and Bryn wasn't taking any chances. "Sir?" Still Slade did nothing; he didn't even open his eye. Then realizing what he wanted, Bryn sighed. "Master Slade are we going to go anywhere in particular or are you going to take a nap on the wall?" Bryn asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Slade opened his eye and smiled, which was incredibly eerie, then stood up and began walking down the hallway. "What would you like to do for the rest of the day, Apprentice?" Slade asked politely.

Bryn shook her head stopping herself from muttering due to Slade's strangely perceptive hearing. So instead, she started a conversation. "Why do I have to call you Master when you don't even refer to me by name?" Bryn asked slowly.

"Because I am superior and don't need to call your name for you to come to me." Slade stated simply.

"Are you sure it isn't because you've forgotten my name?" Bryn asked.

Slade stopped walking and Bryn hung back a few feet. "What did you just say? I don't forget anything." Slade stated glaring at her.

"Fine, then what's my name?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I am the master you are the apprentice; follow me and keep your mouth shut." Slade stated glowering at her.

Bryn did as she was told. She wasn't stupid she had been a slave before, she had been an apprentice before, and now she was once again in a strange place learning things necessary to survive. Slade walked around the building until they stopped at a door Bryn recognized; the gym. Slade walked inside and flipped on the lights.

In the middle of the room were several wrestling mats all pushed together to form an even larger ring. Bryn eyed them carefully and skirted away from them while Slade walked towards them. He motioned for her to come towards him and she merely cocked her head to the side.

"What are we doing now?" Bryn asked slowly.

"Hand to hand combat now get over here." Slade stated as he stood at one side.

Bryn stepped onto the mats, and then rethinking she kicked her shoes off so she was merely in her socks. The mats were spongy perfect for gymnastics and all pushed together to make one giant level mat. Slade watched her walk to her side and look at him pensively.

"This is hand to hand combat, no weapons. Hopefully we won't be fighting dirty but you never know." Slade commented with a small smirk on his face. Bryn raised one of her eyebrows fully displaying her suspiciousness while Slade moved into a crouch. "Ready? Go!" Slade yelled as he charged directly at Bryn.

Bryn was prepared for this move and easily slid underneath him. Slade looked surprised but not nearly as shocked as he was when Bryn landed a solid punch in his solar plexus. He stumbled around for a few seconds trying to regain air while Bryn watched him like a hawk. After he could fully stand, Slade glared daggers at Bryn. "You're going to regret that." He stated menacingly.

Slade once again charged aiming a roundhouse kick for her ribs when Bryn jumped over him her hand on his shoulder for balance as she swiveled around and slammed her knee into his back. Slade quickly turned and snagged Bryn's wrist yanking her back down to the floor. Before Slade could stomp his foot into her back though Bryn did a quick floor sweep and knocked the man down once again. Bryn leapt back up to her feet only to be knocked down as Slade mimicked her floor sweep. Slade then rolled on top of her trying to pry her arms down around her while she thrashed under him. Finally, Slade thought he had her pinned he smiled down at her while she glared up at him.

"Got you." He said with a smirk.

"Don't think so." Bryn replied as she head-butted Slade causing the smirk to fade and his hands to relinquish their hold.

Bryn quickly rolled to the side out of Slade's way as the man began to stand. Bryn jumped to her feet watching as Slade rubbed at the red spot on his forehead. Bryn smirked and Slade's eyes narrowed. Slade jumped at Bryn as she slid to the other side of the mat barely avoiding the kick aimed her way. Bryn then stood up and looked directly into Slade's blue eye, wondering what he could be thinking. Slade inched closer as Bryn merely watched. When he was no more than three feet away, Bryn began to move back. Slade waited until Bryn looked away to see how much room she had, then he struck. Slade leapt at her throwing her back into the wall that they had come to. Bone met brick and Bryn yelped. Slade eased up but Bryn quickly took control of the situation bracing her back against the wall and kicking out into Slade's chest. Slade groaned as Bryn sprinted past him back to the center of the mats. She balled her hands into fists and took up a boxing style stance as Slade began walking towards her. This time though, Bryn made the first move going into a dead sprint and aiming wild throws at Slade. Slade easily dodged each blow noting the incredible inaccuracy and waiting for what Bryn was planning to do. Bryn suddenly threw a kick out of nowhere that should have landed on Slade's side, but the man was quick and had seen in coming. In that split second, her arms had been pinned behind her back, locked in place by Slade's. Slade smiled as Bryn struggled enjoying once again having the upper hand. Bryn thrashed for a few moments longer before Slade tightened his hold to the point of bone breaking. Finally Bryn stopped moving, her back pressed up against his firm chest while his arms held hers. Slade watched as her pulse fluttered on her neck, the pale skin moving ever so slightly. Slade exhaled his breath tickling the back of Bryn's neck, causing goose bumps to appear. Bryn sighed tiredly moving her head to the side allowing more of the delicate skin to become exposed. Slade bit back a groan and released her. Bryn stumbled forward turning back to him and rubbing her arms, sulking at being put in her place.

"Very good. I'll see you for supper." Slade said his voice sounding strained as he quickly left the room.

Bryn looked curiously at the closing door. "And we're back to square one." Bryn sighed as she stretched out her arms. She walked over to the different sets of equipment hoping to work out before their next match.


	6. Teaching and Being Taught

Chapter Six

Teaching and Being Taught

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! If you read you review, that simple!

Slade slammed the door of his observation room and leaned against the door. He took a deep calming breath and exhaled shakily. He closed his eye and ran a hand over his face to get rid of the perspiration. He walked over to his chair and sat down heaving a sigh. He looked at the hundreds of flickering screens. Each monitor showed a different angle of a room in his new lair, outside of the lair, inside the Teen Titan's tower, and numerous other scenes. Slade tried to focus on what was going on in the kitchen with Wintergreen but his eyes kept wandering to the gym where Bryn was lifting weights.

"This is definitely not good." Slade said with a sigh.

He stood up and began walking around the room randomly picking up objects only to put them down again. He sat back down in his chair and watched as Bryn moved around the gym distractedly rubbing her arms. Slade's eyes narrowed as he realized what he was going to be forced to do. He was going to have to go and talk to Wintergreen about this new development.

Wintergreen was peeling carrots when Slade walked into the room and sat down on a bar stool at the room's island. Slade moved the centerpiece around distractedly until his manservant came and sat across from him.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Wintergreen asked with an eyebrow raised in heavy suspicion.

"No, no, I didn't do that. I think I may never be able to do that now." Slade said with a sigh.

Wintergreen looked warily at Slade. "What's happened then?" He asked slowly.

"I think I may have, um, feelings for her." Slade stated not looking Wintergreen in the face.

Wintergreen did the most unlikely thing Slade had suspected him of doing; he laughed. "What? This soon? Goodness Slade, you must be losing your touch!" Wintergreen laughed.

Slade glared at the older man only to have the laughing increase. "What am I suppose to do?" Slade asked.

"How does your apprentice feel about this?" Wintergreen asked sipping his tea.

"I don't know. It didn't really come up in the course of our conversation." Slade hissed cynically.

"Well, what do you think that she thinks?" Wintergreen asked.

"I doubt she even notices." Slade muttered almost miserably.

"Slade, I hate to say this but I have to. I think that the only reason you're having these feelings is because Bryn is the first woman in your life since, well ages ago." Wintergreen stated.

"I had Terra." Slade spoke wincing at the memory of the temperamental female.

"Terra was nothing to you. She was just a tool you used to get back at Robin." Wintergreen stated shaking his head.

"So what's Bryn to me then?" Slade asked surprised that he actually used her name.

"That is for you and her to decide together." Wintergreen stated getting up from his chair.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Slade sighed.

"No, but it's what you expected." Wintergreen replied as Slade got up and left the room.

Wintergreen watched as the door swung closed and sighed hoping that everything would end well between both the master and apprentice. Though knowing Slade's dominate nature and Bryn's lack of a submissive one, things would probably end in the two licking their wounds in separate corners. Wintergreen went back to peeling carrots shaking his head as he thought of Slade in love.

Slade walked down the hall, once again deep in thought. Wintergreen was right; it was to soon to be love. Slade hadn't been around an attractive female since before he had begun terrorizing Jump City. Slade groaned. He really needed to get out more. Falling in love with one's apprentice was not acceptable behavior, as he well knew. Besides, he barely even knew anything about Bryn. He didn't even know where she came from or what she was! All he knew was that her parents had been killed and she wasn't from Earth. All in all that wasn't too much to go on. Then again, what did it take to fall in love with someone? Was there a time requirement? Besides, he'd taken care of her for a week hoping she would live and not knowing why. Maybe he had developed Stockholm's Syndrome, yeah, that was a logical explanation, right? Slade shook his head, disgusted with himself. She was only a girl, and he was a man. They didn't belong together, even by human standards she was to young for him! Slade walked the long lonely hallway back to his room knowing what he wanted was wrong and, as usual, not caring one bit.

Later that evening at supper Slade found himself eating alone. Glancing up at the clock Slade noted that it was indeed five minutes after six, his apprentice was five minutes late. Wintergreen walked into the room and began serving Slade looking around the room worriedly. A few minutes later Bryn slid into the room the door banging closed behind her as she hurried to her seat.

"Took a nap?" Slade asked condescendingly.

"No, I was doing research." Bryn corrected as Wintergreen served her.

"Oh really, what piqued your interest?" Slade asked stirring his soup.

"The Teen Titans." Bryn stated looking at the opaque green liquid with slight suspicion.

"Oh really, and what did you find out?" Slade asked clearly uncaring.

"I found out their weaknesses and not the fake ones." Bryn stated sticking her spoon in the bowl.

"What do you mean their fake ones?" Slade asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm still researching." Bryn stated evasively, moving her spoon faster to make sure there was nothing hiding in the bowl swimming around.

"Bryn." Slade drawled out threateningly.

Bryn looked up surprised he had actually used her name.

"What?" She asked putting her spoon to the side.

"What weaknesses?" Slade restated.

"It's not an official assignment, it's not finished, I don't have to tell you anything." Bryn stated her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I'll let it slide this time." Slade stated as he began eating again.

"So what is my first official assignment?" Bryn asked eating a roll and completely ignoring the green soup.

"I'm going to have you kill someone." Slade stated sarcastically.

"That sounds like fun, do I get to do it during the day? I always find it more exhilarating if there's a chance of getting caught." Bryn stated seriously as she tore a piece of the roll off.

Slade dropped his spoon as he looked at the girl in unbelief.

"What? I've killed people before, it's not that big of a thing." Bryn stated dismissively as she continued to eat the roll.

"I have got to stop thinking I'm talking with Robin or one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack." Slade stated shaking his head and taking a deep drink of water.

"Remind me; what qualities do Robin and I share?" Bryn asked looking up at the ceiling questioningly.

"You're both elusive, intelligent, devious, determined, strong willed, and can adapt to any situation. On the other hand you both have an incredibly sarcastic mouth, refuse to listen to me, and hate to call me Master." Slade stated looking down the table at Bryn. "You two are very much alike." He stated superiorly taking a sip of his water.

"Except for the part where I have boobs we're practically identical." Bryn growled cynically causing Slade to spew the water he had just drank.

"Where do you get these thoughts from?" Slade asked as he tried to stop choking.

"They come and go as they please." Bryn stated in a quiet monotone.

"Stop it, those thoughts are pointless and only take up room which your training requires." Slade stated picking up a roll.

"And yet they're so true." Bryn sighed.

"What did I just say?" Slade asked with a sigh.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Bryn asked glancing down the table with amusement.

"Now you're starting to sound like Robin." Slade stated eyeing Bryn with annoyance.

"Just think what this conversation would be like if I was the real thing." Bryn said in mock enthusiasm.

"This is your last warning concerning your tongue." Slade stated seriously, taking another drink of water.

Bryn sighed but didn't say anything; instead, she began playing with her soup. Slade watched her as the spoon glided across the top of the bowl. She was bored and she had barely eaten anything since she had awakened from her medically induced sleep. The girl had consumed a roll and two oranges, not exactly what a teenager should be eating. Yet, she seemed so picky about food that Slade threw away the thought of trying. She'd conform to human food or she would die of starvation, it was that simple. Bryn looked up and caught Slade staring. Slade quickly looked away and Bryn raised an eyebrow in suspicion but said nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The First Cut Is the Deepest

Hi, this is DarkFoxPriestess! I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has review and taken the time to read this story. Remember though, this story is mine and Bryn is mine, but Teen Titans belong to someone else and so do all those wonderful characters, drat. Focus! I would also like to thank my one and only brother for helping me make this story such a big hit. He's the one that created Bryn, and though he doesn't write, he does help me brainstorm. Therefore, my little brother Ryuu gets a really big batch of cookies, a glass of Vault, and many thanks. I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. If you have any questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to review or email me! Read, Realize, Review, and Enjoy!

After supper, the two separated ways once more. Bryn disappeared into the kitchen to help Wintergreen while Slade fled to his observation room. Bryn walked over to the sink and began to wash out the dishes as Wintergreen walked over to her to help. Wintergreen had watched the two interact during the evening meal and had become incredibly worried. It wasn't often that masters fell in love with apprentices, not only was it rare but it was also dangerous. If they did end up falling in love, their positions would become challenged due to the fluctuation in rules. To Wintergreen, Bryn seemed one of the many kinds of servant's people usually avoided; dangerous, explosive, and down right pure dominance. Wintergreen smiled, knowing that others would use those same words to describe Slade. However, the question remained prominently in the older man's mind; would they be able to live together in harmony or destroy each other in their quest for power?

"Curses to the outer extremities of hell's fire!" Bryn exclaimed as she quickly brought her hand out of the soapy water.

"What is it?" Wintergreen questioned walking over to the young girl.

"I cut my hand on a knife or something." Bryn stated holding her right hand tightly in her left.

"Let me see." Wintergreen commanded calmly.

Bryn sighed as she showed the elder her right hand. She had managed to cut between her middle and index finger. The slice traveled from the junction down to mid-palm. Wintergreen winced, knowing the pain that one thin line of revealed skin could inflict during a training session. Thankfully, though, the wound wasn't very deep which meant that it shouldn't bleed for very long. It shouldn't anyways.

Wintergreen escorted Bryn over to the island and instructed her to hold the kitchen towel to the cut, which Bryn merely rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Wintergreen quickly went into one of the many bathrooms and returned with an assortment of medical items. Bryn sat still and calmly talked with Wintergreen while he slowly and meticulously patched her hand.

"So, what was that green soup made out of?" Bryn asked as calmly as possible.

"An assortment of vegetables." Wintergreen stated as he dripped disinfectant alcohol into the ravine of her hand.

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that." Bryn hissed as she looked away from the wound.

"Human food can be quite delicious if you actually try it." Wintergreen stated as he continued to clean the wound.

"Remind me again, why do I want to try this strange food?" Bryn asked as Wintergreen began sterilizing a hook like needle with a flame.

"Because it's good for you." Wintergreen stated as he laced thread into the needle.

"Let me guess you're going to tell me that sticking that piece of twisted metal into my hand is going to be good for me to?" Bryn questioned as Wintergreen smiled.

"But of course." Wintergreen stated as he stuck the needle into the tender and offending flesh of her hand.

"HELLZ BELLZ!" Bryn yelled as Wintergreen began sewing the wound up.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Wintergreen commented as he continued threading.

"Says you, good gracious! I wish I would have known how bad this was going to hurt I would have died a long time ago." Bryn commented.

"Oh pish posh, you need to stay alive and give Slade a run for his money." Wintergreen stated as he tied off the string.

"What are you talking about?" Bryn asked as she watched the man work.

"Slade hasn't had anyone come as close to being his equal as Robin. You however are even more striking than Robin and could actually beat Slade if you really wanted to." Wintergreen stated.

"You really think so?" Bryn questioned flexing her hand to test the stitches.

"I do indeed." Wintergreen stated as he put his medical supplies away.

Bryn wiped up the blood on the island's surface with a towel and slowly began to process what Wintergreen had told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Realizations of Things Held Dear

During Bryn's encounter with the knife, Slade had been contemplating his own existence in his study. He was sitting on a chair with a glass of scotch that wasn't nearly strong enough to quench the pain he felt. So much had changed in only a few days and he felt as if he wanted more to change. Was it possible for one girl to come stumbling into his life and change everything? Slade stood draining the glass and setting it on his desk. It seemed that time could change everything, at least everything except Slade. It was such a shame to; he would have enjoyed growing old with her.

When Robin returned to the Titan's Tower, everything was as silent as a grave. There was no music from Starfire's room, no video game sound effects from either Beast Boy or Cyborg's room, and Raven, well Raven's room was always silent. It was as if no one had even been here. Robin sighed, maybe he had been a bit rough with them, but they couldn't be kids any longer. They had responsibilities, problems to solve, and people to save. They couldn't have people changing their worldviews at the very last second!

Robin walked down the hall to his room, opening the door and stepping inside. He was welcomed by the silence and darkness. Robin walked over to his computer with some reluctance. No matter how much energy the light had, the darkness was always there; ready to consume it in a moment's notice. Yet, Robin found himself in that strange medium between worlds. He was stepping over both lines, validating truth and yet destroying it at the same time. How much longer could this last? Slade seemed to never be slowing down while the Titans were constantly breaking apart. There was so much drama over so many things that could have been avoided. Robin shook his head in disgust as he began researching his nemesis once again.

He opened one of his desk drawers and stuck his hand inside for a pen. He found nothing. Robin looked down not believing the feeling his hand had given him. He looked in the drawer and sure enough, it was empty. Robin paused for a moment taking a deep breath before he suddenly began pulling out all of his drawers. Empty, nothing, zip, zilch, nada. Robin could feel himself almost begin hyperventilating.

'This isn't happening.' Robin thought to himself taking deep breaths.

'Of course not, this can't possibly be happening. Not logically anyways.' Another part of him affirmed.

'What is happening is that I'm having an avid conversation with myself.' Robin mentally stated slowly.

'Well that's not good.' Secondary Robin agreed.

"Who would have gone through all of my stuff?" Robin wondered aloud going through his other drawers. It was then that he noticed that all of the hangings on his walls had also been removed. "Now hold on one minute." Robin started; there was no way this was happening!

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Beast Boy asked as he watched the large pile of Slade paraphernalia warily.

"We must do this, we are his friends." Starfire stated firmly.

"He hasn't really been himself." Cyborg nodded.

"When has anyone been acting like themselves?" Raven questioned eyeing Starfire with clear despise.

"Quick, before the evilness gets out!" Starfire persuaded as Cyborg began kneeling by the pile. "To slow!" Starfire growled her eyes glowing green as she used one of her beams to set fire to the stack.

"Watch it!" Raven yelled as she quickly covered Cyborg with a protective barrier as fire and ash bounced back towards him.

"Thanks." Cyborg murmured as he stood beside Raven.

"No problem." Raven said with a shy smile.

"Actually I think we have a large one, walking right towards us." Beast Boy stated walking off the beach that surrounded Titan's Tower and into the safety of the ocean.

Robin ran towards them with clear desperation. He was pissed, angry, hurt, upset, alone, pained, and really, really, really pissed!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Robin yelled seeing the pile slowly turning into ash.

"We're getting rid of temptation." Starfire stated floating above the ground trying to look superior and only looking arrogant and spoiled.

"How are we ever going to understand who he is if you destroy all of the clues?" Robin yelled in an effort to explain his view.

"It does not matter. You are becoming sick." Starfire stated nodding as if she were agreeing with herself.

"I am not sick! The only thing I'm sick of is you trying to control my life!" Robin yelled looking at the pile with sorrow. Like so many things in his life; the hints to Slade's identity were lost and now irreparable, and Robin had no idea who to blame.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Comfort and Concern

Read and Review, I don't own Teen Titans, I do own Bryn.

Bryn was sitting on her bed reading a book at the late hour of nine. She had discovered the severe discomfort her hand gave her at even the slightest movement and had decided to hide in her room doing an activity that required the least amount of moving possible. So far, so good. There was a knock on the door and Bryn looked at it curiously. It was unlocked. Why knock? Was there some kind of response she was supposed to give to this noise? The sound repeated and Bryn sat perfectly still. Suppose she did something wrong in this strange tradition of man, what would happen then? For the third time the knocking persisted. The door was suddenly flung open and there stood Slade, mask-less and rather annoyed looking.

"Do you not know how to answer a door?" Slade spat more than questioned.

"I'm not sure how you people answer them actually. It was unlocked I understood that the master of one's house is allowed to enter at any given time." Bryn stated matter of factly.

"Well, that's true on some levels, but privacy is very important. Anyway, I heard that you hurt your hand." Slade stated slightly stumbling over himself as he tried to not sound like a complete idiot.

"Really?" Bryn asked her voice an octave higher as she instinctively hid her hand behind her back.

Slade's eyes narrowed and Bryn edged towards the wall sliding over the bed's sheets. "You do realize how totally improbable and unrealistic it is to think that you can beat me." Slade informed as he strode forward.

"So you say." Bryn breathed as Slade stopped in front of her.

"Show me your hand." Slade commanded.

Normally Bryn would have obeyed but for some strange, and later she realized stupid, reason she rebelled. "No." She stated firmly looking up at the white haired male in front of her.

"Mistake number one, apprentice." Slade stated as he lunged forward.

Bryn ducked sending Slade headfirst into the unforgiving wall. He quickly rolled pinning her to the bed as she tried to scramble away. Slade quickly took hold of her wrists as she thrashed about wildly. His hand slipped and his fingers brushed over Wintergreen's stitching and Bryn immediately stilled.

"Stop moving." Slade commanded as Bryn bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

"Sorry." She mumbled as Slade examined the wound.

"You should be, all I wanted to do was look at this." Slade stated slowly becoming aware of how his body was so intimately pressed to Bryn's.

Bryn made a strange noise in the back of her throat as Slade shifted ever so carefully. His blue eyes glinted dangerously in the light and Bryn tried not to stare. He was such a strange human. He seemed so ethereal in his rugged beauty that Bryn couldn't help but gape. His hair was starting to fall out of the loose horsetail he had tied it in and was slowly drifting into his face. Without even thinking or realizing what she was doing, Bryn moved her undamaged hand to his face and gently tucked the strand behind his ear. Slade's left eye widened clearly shocked by the action. Never before had anyone dared to touch him in such an intimate way with seemingly no reason. Such a movement was reminiscent of his many bedroom encounters with other females, and yet, the female below him had touched him with absolutely no ill intent or lust driven intentions. Simply the want of care and curiosity of his person, it was so strange and foreign a concept Slade nearly jumped back.

"I just wanted to check up on you, that's all." Slade murmured quickly letting go of Bryn and moving off the bed.

"Of course." Bryn nodded cursing herself for her stupid gesture, he would probably no longer want her as an apprentice. She should have just kept her hands to herself she thought!

"We won't have training until your hand heals. It would be unwise to damage you to the point of uselessness." Slade stated coolly trying to reel in his feelings.

"I see." Bryn nodded coughing lightly, they'd been to close and now the damage was done.

"We'll probably start on strategy sequences, it's mostly book work." Slade rambled.

"Oh, that makes sense." Bryn nodded not even hearing his words.

"Yes, it would." Slade mumbled quickly leaving the room.

Slade rushed out into the hallway and slamming the door shut behind him. He raced to the gym where he leaned against the punching bag. He tried to slow his breathing only to find it impossible. She was getting to him. A female was finally getting to him! This couldn't be happening. Slade sighed and hit the bag sending it swinging wildly as he walked away. He couldn't handle this right now, falling in love was weak and something that only screwed up plans. What were his plans now? He stopped in thought did he even have any?  
Of course he did, he wanted to take over Jump City! What after that though? All long term plans with Robin had been terminated when he had betrayed him. He now had Bryn, his new apprentice, and what could he do with her? So many things….. professional things of course! Slade shook his head, that's what he needed to do right now, be professional! She was far too young for him anyway. Why would she even ever love him? He was a teacher to her not a lover. He wasn't made for love he was made for war. He killed, reveled in the flow of blood. He didn't know how to handle kisses and gentle touches. Bryn and Slade could never be, they were to opposite like beauty and slate. One was full of emotion, the other filled with only cold. Neither could exist without the other, while their ability to coexist would be pushed to the limit.


End file.
